Two Lonely Souls
by jva88
Summary: its set after s2 finale. enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**Everything up to season 2 has happened except for the dealership fire and Peyton's mom returning. The title of the chapter is a song by Blue October. **

**Two Lonely Souls**

**Into the Ocean**

"Looks like it's just you and me this summer" Lucas said to Peyton as he sat down next to her on the beach. She turned to him and hugged him and he held her in that hug for a few seconds. They pulled away "Peyton, what's wrong?" he asked really concerned

"Nothing…" she simply said

"Come On, lets take you home" he told her

"No, I can't be there alone…will you stay with me?" she said looking at him

With his left eyebrow raised he nodded. He stood up and then extended his arm to help her up. Putting his arm around her waist and hers around his they walked to Peyton's house. Once they got there Peyton collapsed on her bed and then sat up. Lucas sat at her desk chair. Contemplating what he had done earlier that day.

"What's on your mind, Lucas?"

"Uhhh…I kind of told Brooke I wanted to be with her…with her cab right outside."

Peyton felt like her heart was just ripped out of her and stomped on. The truth was it was Lucas who she wanted to be with not Jake. She thought she loved Jake but the past couple days being alone for some reason thoughts of Lucas came rushing back into her mind especially after Brooke told her that she found a box of a bunch of her stuff in his closet.

"You alright, Peyt?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said nervously "So…what did she say?"

Lucas looked down and then looked back up at her, "she said she was sorry but she had to go."

"Oh, Lucas I'm sorry." Peyton said

"No, really it's fine. She's just scared. After everything that happened last semester with me and her and well you. I don't blame her."

Brooke hadn't told Peyton that she was into Lucas but Peyton knew that she had feelings for him again. She started remembering all the drama that had happened between her and Brooke. She had lost her friend of 10 years over a boy, but this boy was Lucas. Lucas really understood Peyton. He could read right through her, he knew everything about her and they shared something that no one else could feel.

"Yeah…" is all she could manage to say.

"Ok Peyton. I know something is up with you. Tell me what's going on."

Peyton took a deep breath. "Ok, Lucas. The thing is…" she paused for a second "alright ok you see the thing is" she paused again and then looked at a picture she had drawn of her, Brooke, and Lucas shooting a heart that was up on her wall.

"Peyton, What's the thing?" he asked puzzled

Peyton decided not to tell him how she felt at least not yet. "Actually it's nothing. Will you just stay with me tonight. I feel kind of alone."

Lucas knew there was something up with Peyton but he didn't want to push it out of her anymore. He decided they could sleep it off and then let her open up tom. or sometime in the future. They had a falling out in their friendship and it wasn't to long ago that they were finally getting back to the way they were.

"I'll sleep on the couch downstairs, I guess."

"Lucas, don't be stupid. Sleep here" she said patting empty space on her bed. Lucas nodded, he turned off the lights and went to lie on her bed. They laid there in the silence. All Peyton could think about is how much she wanted Lucas and all he could think about is how much he wanted to be with Brooke.

**Ok there's the end of that chapter. Let me know if I should continue or not. I kind of know what I might want to write. Anyway please review. **


	2. Frame by Frame

**Title is a song by The Honorary Title**

**Frame by Frame**

In the morning, Peyton awoke first. Lucas' arm was around her waist and she loved the feel of his touch, it made her heart race and she smiled. She loved listening to him breathe. She tried to wiggle out trying not to wake him up he looked so peaceful. She accomplished not waking him up and went to her bathroom to brush her teeth and pick her hair up and then went downstairs to serve herself breakfast. She had a bowl of Corn Flakes with 1 spoonful of sugar. She sat there thinking about her life. About how much she missed being with Luke and she knew she was with him now but she didn't want to be that way she wanted more. Then Brooke popped into her head. Peyton remembered what she had told Lucas on the steps outside of his house the night Brooke came to her room to tell her she knew about her and Lucas. Brooke really had always been there for her and Peyton really didn't want to betray Brooke like that again even if she wasn't officially with him.

Lucas extended his arms into the air stretching as he walked downstairs. He stood by the door way of the kitchen he leaned against it. "Morning Peyton" he said as he gave one of his famous Lucas' smiles. The ones that just melted your heart

"Hey sleepy" she said and smiled back

"Mind if I join you?"

"No I insist." She said and he walked over to sit next to her

"Alright. So wanna do something today? Cause I have no plans. Nathan's at high flyers and well I'm not his favorite person right now anyway, my mom's in New Zealand, Haley is on tour and …" he paused and then said "and Brooke's in California"

"You really care about her don't you" she said staring down at the table as she pushed her bowl to the side

"Yeah, Peyton I do. I care about her so much and I just want to be with her again. I don't' want to screw up again."

Peyton nodded "So you said you wanted to do something tonight? We can go to Blue Post if you want. It can get our mind off things you know."

"That sounds like a plan and speaking of things on our minds what's on yours. I know you're not telling me something." He said looking straight at her

"I have nothing to hide, Lucas." She said not looking at him.

"Peyton, I think I know you well enough to know if you're hiding something. Why won't you tell me? We're friends"

"Yeah…We are and I'm glad but I'm just not ready to talk about it."

"Ok I can respect that but when you're ready I'll be here for you, ready to listen. I really do care about you Peyton and I know these past few months we had a falling out but I'm not going to let that happen again."

Peyton chocked up a little she loved hearing such kind words from Lucas, "Thank you Lucas." She said "Thank you…"

They both rose from their seats and embraced into a long, warm and loving hug. "Well Peyt, I think I'm gonna go home just to get cleaned up and then I'll give you a call later to see what time to pick you up.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll probably be here all day, as always."

"Bye" he said walking out of her house and she waved good bye

She wanted to look extra nice tonight for him. She figured with all the time they were going to spend during the summer that they'd get really close and maybe he'd fall in love with her again and they could talk about being together and talk about Brooke. She was going to live her life. She was young, hot and in love. Day by day she figured they'd grow closer and feelings would most likely come rushing back

It was around 830 pm when Peyton was just about finished getting ready. Lucas called her telling her he'd pick her up around 9:00 to go party it up at Blue Post. As nine o clock got closer Peyton got more nervous and she didn't really know why. Yeah she felt like she loved him again but it was Lucas. She was always herself around Lucas, she was always herself around everyone. She never had a reason to get nervous. She was falling even more in love with him than the first time. Peyton heard a knock at her front door and she went downstairs to answer it. Her hair was the usual curls she wore a mini denim skirt and a black skin tight halter. She opened the door and saw Lucas who was wearing his worn out jeans, a black and blue button down shirt, and nice shoes.

"Wow…" Lucas said

Peyton turned a light shade of pink and laughed "What?" and smiled at him.

"You just look really um…well hot." He said letting out a small laugh and smiled at her

"Thanks" she said shyly and walked out of her house and they walked side by side.

"You want to walk there or you want me to drive?"

"Let's walk. It's nice out tonight" she said

"Yeah it is." He said then put his arm around her shoulder "Let's go buddy"

Peyton hated it when he said that. She didn't want to be his "buddy". This was hurting her so much. Blue Post wasn't far from her house they got there in 15 minutes. They both showed the bouncer their fake ids that _Brooke_ had given them earlier that year. "You want to go get drinks." Lucas said

"Yeah." She said and they walked over to the bar.

"Can we have 2 coronas please. And can you slip in the lime in the bottle for mine." He asked and the bartender nodded "Thank You" The bartender quickly gave them their drinks and they both had sip.

"Do you miss you Jake?" Lucas asked curiously. Peyton wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Huh? Oh . Jake. Yeah I miss him. But he had no choice but to go find his daughter and I've learned to accept that." she said.

Lucas listened as he saw an attractive girl eye him and he was a little tipsy and eyed her back. Peyton looked at him and then looked at the girl he was eyeing. "Hey Peyt, I'm gonna go dance a little okay. You can come get me if you need something" he said and got up. She nodded and spun around in her seat and asked for another drink. She turned her head and saw Lucas dancing with that girl he wasn't that close to her like many others were but she still felt jealous that it wasn't her. A few moments later a tall attractive blue eyed blonde hair guy came and sat next to her. "Hey. My name's Michael"

Peyton was getting a little more tipsy and then introduced herself, "Hey I'm Peyton."

"Nice to meet you Peyton. You wanna dance?"

She wasn't really thinking about anything anymore and agreed to dance with "Yeah Sure." She said. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. AT first they weren't dancing close but then Peyton moved closer into her body. She let herself go loose and danced like no one was around her except for Michael. Michael leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear "You wanna go somewhere less quiet." She nodded but before she followed him she chugged down another drink.

Lucas hadn't noticed that she had continued to drink some more and that she had met a guy. He was caught up with his girl. He was just having fun. He wasn't going to let anything happen. He was feeling alone with out Brooke and just wanted to go back to the place they had their first date.

Michael held Peyton's hand as he took her in the back of an alley he put her up against the wall. He smiled at her and she just half smiled. She wasn't sure what was going on, she just knew that there was some guy that she knew she was about to make out with. He grazed down her left arm and then took her by the wrist and brought up higher and held it against the wall then he kissed he neck. She then kissed him on the lips and held the back of his neck with her right hand. "You want to go to my place" Michael asked.

"That's probably not a good idea" she said smiling at with her index finger lightly pushed his left shoulder.

"Well you don't have a choice" he said seriously

"What do you mean I don't have a choice" she slurred.

"I mean you're coming home with me okay. Now come on" he said pulling her roughly so they could begin walking towards the exit.

She pulled away and stumbled a little "No!" He refused to let her go and took her by the waist and snuck out from the back exit. No one saw that he was being rough with her as she tried to get away from. Him. "Let me go, damn it" she said as she continue to get away.

"You better stop trying to fight this, no one is out here to help you okay." He said sternly

Peyton was pretty drunk and was weak and at this moment she needed Lucas to save her.

While Peyton was in the back alley of Blue Post with Michael, Lucas had began looking for her. He walked all around the dance floor to see if she might have been dancing but didn't see her he then went to the pool table area and wasn't there either, then he went to where the restrooms were located but no one there. Finally he went back to the bar and asked the bartender if he had seen where she went.

"She was here a few minutes ago. She had one last drink and went off with some guy. Tall, Blonde hair, blue eyes, kind of built."

"Thanks man"

Lucas knew that Peyton wouldn't just leave with out telling him something. This was a little suspicious to him. He went to the back alley where he had his first kiss with Lucas and didn't see Peyton there and decided to walk out of the back exit. When he walked out of Blue Post he saw the tall blonde throwing Peyton in the car in some kind of hurry. Lucas immediately ran over to car, grabbed Michael and forced him to turn around and he threw a punch at Michael's face. "Lucas…help…" Peyton said in a whisper. Michael was on the ground and Lucas looked up at her. Her eye was a little red which meant that Michael must've hit her.

"You stupid asshole" Lucas said as he looked down at Michael who was still on the ground. Lucas was enraged with anger and then kicked Michael in the stomach numerous times. "Don't you ever hurt a girl like that again." He said as he grabbed Michael's shirt forced him up and then punched him once more. Michael lied on the ground and Lucas said, "Bastard"

Lucas quickly went to help Peyton out of the car. He could smell alcohol in her breath and sighed. He put her arm around his shoulder and held her by the waist. It took him twice as long to get to Peyton's house but he finally got there. He walked up the stairs and laid her on her bed. Covered her up and kissed her on the top of her forehead. He figured he'd stay the night again. In case she woke up, he'd be there for her just as he promised.


	3. Desparately Wanting

**The title of the chapter is a song by Better than Ezra**

**Desperately Wanting**

It was morning and Peyton awoke first with not much memory of what happened the night before. She turned her head to the left and saw a sleeping Lucas under the covers. She still had her clothes on so she knew nothing happened. She brought her hand to her forehead and her head was pounding. She felt nauseous and ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. She was on her knees with her head over the toilet and she held her hair back as she continued to throw up.

Lucas awoke from his sleep when he heard Peyton. He stretched in the bed and then looked over to his right and saw Peyton wasn't there he then sat up and then heard Peyton in the bathroom. He sighed and got up and went to see her.

"How you feeling?" Lucas said and then cringed when he saw her throw up.

"Like crap" she said moving her head away form the toilet, still on her knees she leaned back against the wall.

"Maybe you should wash your mouth then come downstairs I'll have a glass of water and Advil for you." He said leaving her in the bathroom and walking downstairs to do what he told her he was going to do.

She got up off the floor and walked over to her sink she rinsed her mouth and then brushed her teeth. She changed into a pair of soffee shorts and a black tank top. She put her hair up and then walked slowly downstairs. And just like he said he had a glass of water and 2 pills of Advil on the kitchen table.

"So What happened" she asked as she sat at the table swallowing the pills with water.

He went to sit down next to her and then began to explain, "When I went looking for you, I couldn't find you anywhere then I asked the bartender and he said he saw you with some guy and pointed into the direction you went. I went to the back and then exited and that's when I saw him getting rough with you so I punched him and brought you back home."

Peyton smiled and thanked him. He then motioned with his arms so that she would give him a hug. As they hugged she closed her eyes and cherished the moment. When he pulled away he asked, "Why did you drink so much Peyton?" He really didn't know why she would drink so much he only knew something was going on with her.

She thought of what lie to come up with because she couldn't tell him how much she was hurting not being able to _be _with him. She sat back down on her chair with an elbow on the table and she rested her head on her hand. "I…Um…" she said as he just stared at her still awaiting for an answer

"Will you just tell me Peyton. What are you hiding from me?"

"It's…I mean I…"

"You what?" he asked confused

She started feeling really nauseous "I think I'm going to puke" she said and ran to the downstairs bathroom

Lucas sighed and just sat there at first wondering what she wasn't telling him. He then got up and went over to the bathroom and leaned against the doorway. "You Okay."

Peyton got up off the floor and went to the sink and splashed water on her face. "I think I'm going to go to bed and just rest." She said. She knew he wouldn't keep insisting her to tell him.

"Okay. I think you should but we're going to talk later though. Something's wrong and I really just want to be there for you."

Peyton figured she'd have to tell him soon. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Her heart was aching and she thought maybe if she told him he'd realize she was the one he wanted and not Brooke. "Ok. We'll talk later…"she said simply

Peyton walked up to her room and fell back on her bed looking up at her ceiling and then turning her head to the left where she saw one of her drawings she drew. The one of her, Lucas, and Brooke shooting the heart. She figured she'd tell Lucas and then she could call Brooke or wait for Brooke to call her and tell her the truth about her feelings. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

Lucas watched as Peyton walked up to her room. He was really worried about her and wanted to do anything he could to help but she had to let him in. He went home changed into his basketball clothes and then went to the River court. He knew he shouldn't play because of his HCM but he had such love and passion for the game that he really didn't care about that. When the sun started setting he went back home to shower and change. He changed into his flip flops, khaki shorts, and green t-shirt and then went off to Peyton's.

When he went up to her room she was still asleep. It was around 7pm and he figured he'd wake her up since she slept all day. "Peyton" he whispered as he shook her slightly. She began to open her eyes and saw Lucas smiling at her. "Hey sleepy" he said. And she chuckled.

"Hey Luke"

"How're you feeling?"

"Better" she smiled and sat up.

"That's good. You wanna go wash your face to kind of wake up a little more?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back" she said as she went to her bathroom. She came out after a few minutes and saw Lucas laying on her bed with his hands on the back of his head looking at her.

"What?" she said with a smile

"Nothing." He laughed. And then patted the bed so she would come sit next to him. She walked over to her bed and laid next to him. "So Peyt."

"Yeah?" she said looking at him

He turned to look at her "Talk to me. What's going on with you?"

It was now or never she thought to herself. She started looking a little nervous and Lucas looked at her confused. She took a deep breath, "Ok." She said and Lucas stared at her still waiting for her to answer "I think I'm in love with you"

**There's the 3rd chapter. I hope you like it. Please leave feedback. Let me know anything you really want to se happen. Just anything at all. I really want to know your thoughts. **


	4. I can't Let you Go

**The title is a song by Ian Van Dahl**

**I Can't Let You Go**

It was now or never she thought to herself. She started looking a little nervous and Lucas looked at her confused. She took a deep breath, "Ok." She said and Lucas stared at her still waiting for her to answer "I think I'm in love with you"

Lucas was taken back by this. He wasn't facing her anymore he was looking straight ahead of him. So many thoughts were running through his mind. Did she just say she loves me he thought. He ran his hand through his hair and then looked at Peyton with a sort of sympathetic but also confused look.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that" she said getting up "I'm just …. I'm going to go"

"Peyton, this is your house" he said with a sort of laugh

She looked at him with a worried look, "I know but what ever" she said as she walked out of her room down the stairs and out her door. She didn't know where she was going but she just started walking.

Lucas stayed in her room still shocked. He couldn't believe what was happening. He had told Brooke he wanted to be with like two days ago and now Peyton tells him she loves him. So many memories of Peyton came rushing back, _The time she almost ran him over, their first kiss, the road trip, the hotel, all the time they spent together. _He knew they had something. Something that he could never share with Brooke. He wasn't sure what _it_ was but they had some sort of connection. He got off her bed and paced around her room and then went into her closet and looked at one of her drawings. It was a drawing of him and Peyton at Nathan's, It read **And Now We Can Have I. **He remembered back to that night, it was Dan's kiss ass party and it was the first time him and Peyton ever kissed. He snapped out of his thoughts and walked out of her house and went to search for Peyton.

Peyton didn't know where to go and was just walking around Tree Hill. She wanted to know what he was thinking and she wanted to know how he felt about her. She wanted to know if this changed anything because she also knew they had a connection that neither Brooke nor anyone would ever share. She ended up at the river court and as she just stood in the middle of the court she wanted answers, answers from Lucas. She left the river court and walked to Lucas' house. She knocked on his room door but there was no answer. She decided to just sit on his porch and wait for him there. She needed to know what he thought.

Lucas searched all over town for her, he went to his mom's café, Tric, the river court and couldn't find her anywhere. He thought maybe she went back home already. He gave up and started walking towards his house. He felt numb. He didn't know what to do and didn't know what he was feeling anymore. He knew he tried to bury his feelings Peyton for so long and when he finally did, he was going to give his heart a chance with Brooke. He walked with his head down the whole way home and when he finally reached his porch he hadn't noticed Peyton there. Her head in her hands. She looked up.

"Lucas…" she said getting up off the steps and was now standing a couple feet away.

"Why now Peyton?" he said firmly with his hands in the air.

"Lucas, I tried to bury it. I tried. Remember you told me you were hiding with Brooke, well I was hiding with Jake. I thought I loved him and I tried to love him but I was just lying, I was lying to myself. He's gone, Lucas and I can't hide anymore. I love _you_, Lucas." She explained "I always have been." She said with a shy smile. Lucas didn't know what to think or how to act. He looked down then up and was just so confused. "Please say something, I need to know what you think. Is it still there? You and me?"

"Of course Peyton. It's always going to be there. But I'm so damn confused down. I don't want to hurt Brooke again, I can't!. And I know you don't to hurt too…right? I tried so hard to get over you and I ignored the pain I felt. I was over you, or I thought I was" he told her, explained to her… "…and now you're telling me you're still in love with me…I'm don't think I'm over you Peyton…But…."

"But Brooke…right?"

"Yea Brooke...two days ago I told her I wanted to be with her. And to tell you the truth I kind of do but now there's you and these feelings are rushing back" he said "Damn it Peyton why couldn't you tell me this 2 days ago!" he raised his voice. "It's not fair to me, to you, or to Brooke. It's even more damn complicated then the last time. I wanted you for so long…." He said "then Jake showed up and I figured you were over me and in love with him. that's when I started hanging out with Brooke more and that's when feelings for her started coming back…"

"You were the one who called Jake and look I understand if you can't be with me or don't want to be with me it's that simple." She said sadly looking down at the ground

"I called him because I thought you could use a friend since you didn't wanted to talk to me. I never thought you were going to become a couple. And this is not simple. All of this is not simple. Have you not been listening to what I've been telling you? It's so damn complicated because now…I think I want you too"

**Special thanks to Ilay who helped me out with this chapter.**

**Review Please.**


	5. So Here We Are

**The title is a song by Bloc Part**

**So Here We Are**

Peyton sat on her bed as she drew. It was of her and Lucas outside his house having a conversation. In the middle of the picture the words **I think I want you too **were written. Peyton set down her drawing next to her and closed her eyes and thought back to that moment.

/Flashback/

"…_.It's so damn complicated because…. now I think I want you too"_

_Peyton looked at him in disbelief. "But Brooke, I thought…-"_

"_That's why I'm saying it's so damn complicated. I still have feelings for Brooke. But now all these feelings for you came back…."he said nervously _

"_Where do we go from here?" Peyton asked_

"_I honestly don't know…" Lucas responded and then he started walking closer to her. He extended his arm and put his hand on her shoulder "I don't wan things to be weird between us though."_

_Peyton smiled nervously and brushed off his arm "I don't think that's possible…" she said and then began walking away from him. He put his head down and looked at the ground. She couldn't help but look back at him. She felt bad leaving like that. Leaving things in the air but she just had to. She turned her head back and walked to her house. Lucas then lifted his head and looked back at her. He just kept staring at her until he couldn't see her anymore. _

/Flashback/

Peyton's thoughts were interrupted by her cell. She grabbed it and answered it

"Hello?"

"P.Sawyer!"

Peyton's eyes widened "BBrooke" she said "Hey"

"Gosh Peyton, I miss Tree Hill so Much."

"It' only been like 3 days" Peyton said

"I know but I rather be with my friends than with my parents"

"Yeah…" Peyton said simply

"So…Peyton…"

"Yeah?"

"Have you talked to Lucas?" Brooke asked

"Yeah"

"I'm guessing he told you what happened"

"Yeah actually he did"

"Peyton, I didn't know what else to do. My cab was right outside and then he said he wanted to be with _me._" Brooke said "and to tell you the truth I want to be with him to. I'm just scared, you know, to open up my heart again."

Those words hurt Peyton. She knew why she was scared and it was because of what she did to Brooke earlier that year and now that things were great again with the two of them Peyton's feelings come back right when Lucas confesses to Brooke how he feels.

"Peyton, you there?"

"yeah, sorry."

"So what are your thoughts?"

"My thoughts….um…. I don't know Brooke" she said with no emotion

"Peyton is everything okay?" Brooke asked concerned

"Uh Yeah everything is fine. I'm just tired, I think I'm going to go ahead and go to sleep"

"Okay. But if you need to talk or anything just call me"

"Okay Brooke."

"Bye Peyton" Brooke said

"Bye" Peyton said and she hung up the phone. Peyton got up off her bed and put her Citizen Cope CD on and then went back to lay in her bed. She sat there thinking about Brooke and about Lucas. She didn't want to act on her feelings…she couldn't. She really didn't know what to do now.

Lucas walked inside his room and collapsed on his bed. He ran his hand through his hair wondering what he was going to do now. He knew that if he went for Peyton he'd be an even bigger ass than before. But he knew if he went for Brooke he'd be lying to himself because he still had feelings for Peyton. But he didn't even know how Brooke felt about him. She just him standing there. He didn't like how things ended with Peyton not to long ago. He wanted to fix things, to make things alright so being the person he is he got up off his bed and went to Peyton's.

When he got there she looked asleep. Her back was towards the door. He walked around her bed and her eyes were shut. He saw there was a drawing next to her and he grabbed it and looked at it. **I think I want you too. **Those words kept replaying in his mind. He looked back at her and smiled, she looked so peaceful sleeping. He decided that he'd come by tomorrow to talk so he set down the drawing back on the bed and began to walk around her bed but then accidentally hit the bed with his foot, waking Peyton. When she opened her eyes she got scared when she saw him there.

"Uh…Hey Peyton…" Lucas said with a nervous smile

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" she asked sitting up

"I wanted to talk to you." He said and then looked down at her drawing. She quickly took it and then got off her bed and put it in one of her computer drawers

"there's nothing to say Lucas. I think you should just go"

"No. I'm not going to go. We're going to talk about this" he said "Please"

"Lucas…."

"Peyton, Please. Let's just sit and talk" he said and then sat on her bed and she followed

"Fine."

"You know Peyton. I never stopped loving you" he said. Peyton eyes widened. "That's right Peyton. I love _you_. I know I've never said that but I do. And I might not be in love with you right now but I know that it could happen."

"I love you too, Lucas. I never stopped. But you can't just come in my room and tell me something like that" she said raising her voice "I can't do this to Brooke again."

"and I know that. I won't let myself because I still care about her….a lot."

"she called me"

"Who? Brooke?"

"Yeah."

"and…what'd she say? Did she ask for me?" he awaited her answer anxiously

"She asked if we talked and I said we did and that I knew what happened. She's scared to open up her heart to you, again…."

He buried his face in his hands and then looked up.

"Lucas, seriously, what are we going to do?" Peyton asked sitting back on the bed

"Let's wait until she gets back. We can still hang out. We're friends, Peyt and I need you in my life and when she gets back we'll figure everything out….okay?"

"Okay."

"I think I'll head home then."

"Yeah."

Lucas looked at her and she looked at him. Those piercing blue eyes really melted her heart. "Peyt, I'm glad we're okay" he said giving her a hug and then left her room

Peyton got up to turn off her light and then went to her bed. She knew they were far from Okay.


	6. This Moment is You

**Title of the chapter is a song by Matt Wertz, I really recommend it. It's such a **

**b-e-a –utiful song. LOL**

**This Moment is You**

It was now the middle of June and things between Lucas and Peyton weren't uncomfortable. They didn't talk about their feelings or about Brooke. They just wanted to enjoy the summer together. Lucas started to fall for Peyton more because he was spending so much time with her. He had forgotten how much of a connection they had and how much they had in common. The more time he spent with her the less he was thinking about Brooke. He thought Brooke was great but he knew she would never be Peyton.

Peyton loved spending time with Lucas. They were having so much fun together, listening to music, going to the beach just staring into the ocean, and having late night talks about everything, well almost everything. She wished she could just be with him and feel his touch again against her skin, and she missed his kiss.

Peyton was walking down the street to drop off her next strip at THUD. Lucas was working at his mom's café for the day. She was in New Zealand with Andy so he was helping out Deb. As he was cleaning up one of the tables he spotted Peyton walking to THUD. He really wanted to do something with her tonight so he decided to go see if she wanted to go get a bite to eat for dinner.

"Hey Deb I'll be right back" Lucas told her. He walked out of Karen's Café and looked both ways before crossing the street to catch up with Peyton.

"Peyton!" he called out to her "wait up"

Peyton turned around and saw Lucas running up to her. Her heart was racing. It always did when he was around. She smiled at him "hey, Luke what's up?"

"Um… I was just wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?"

"Of course, Luke." She chuckled "we always do something at night. We've seen each other like everyday"

He laughed "Yeah I know. But something different. Like we can go out to eat or something instead of staying in and then I don't know just do something after that." he smiled shyly

"Ok. That sounds fun. Just give me a call." She said "I'll see you later" and walked into THUD.

"alright. See you later" he said with a quick wave and went back to the café.

This wasn't a date but they were both pretending it to be. It's what they both really wanted but they knew if they called it that, they'd both feel somewhat guilty. It would feel like they were betraying Brooke, _again_. Even though, her and Lucas weren't actually dating. But then again, Brooke knew how Peyton felt about Lucas and she still went after him. Peyton wanted to be better than that though.

Lucas pulled up to Peyton's house and he got out of the truck. He went inside her house and up to her room. "Hey Peyt, you ready?"

She was in her bathroom, applying lip gloss. "Yeah, just hold on a sec. I'm almost done"

He didn't say anything he just sat on her bed waiting for her to come out. When she finally did Lucas couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Sure, she was in casual clothes but she looked even more beautiful than usual. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a green halter. Her curls looked perfect, her face flawless, and her eyes were the best part. They were hazel but sometimes looked green. "You looked pretty Hot." Lucas said with a smirk

Peyton slightly blushed "Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself" He was wearing jeans and a button down shirt. His hair had finally grown back and the way he styled it made him look super sexy.

Lucas laughed "thanks. You ready to go?"

"yeah lets go." She said. And they walked out of her room. He opened the front door for her and let her out first and then he followed. Being the chivalrous guy he was he also opened the passenger door of his red truck and she slipped inside. He walked over to his side and entered the car as well

"Alright so where do you wanna go eat?" he asked

"Um…Where ever you want. Doesn't matter." She said looking at him.

He began to pull out of her driveway, "Candlelight Café sound alright?"

"Yes" she said enthusiastically. Lucas slightly jumped and she noticed "sorry" she laughed sheepishly "I just really love it there. They have the best pasta."

"It's great isn't it" he said keeping his eyes on the road.

They enjoyed their great dinner at Candlelight Café, they talked and talked, with now awkward silent moments. They were just so comfortable with each other. When they were together it felt like everyone and everything had disappeared except for them. Peyton insisted on helping out with the check but Lucas didn't let her. Once the check was paid, they walked outside. "So do you have anything planned out for the rest of the night?" she asked him

"I was thinking we could just leave the truck parked here and we could just walk to the river court or something. It's a pretty night" he said waiting for her answer

The night really was beautiful. There was a full moon and it lit the sky and there were many stars out also making it an even prettier sky. It was just oh so romantic. "That sounds nice." She smiled and he smiled back

There was a cool breeze and Peyton wrapped her arms around herself. She was wearing a halter an even though it was summer in North Carolina it always got a little breezy at night. "You cold?" Lucas asked

"just a little" she said.

He put his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him "that better?" he asked

Being so close to him made her heart race like no other. "y yeah. Thanks" she said smiling

"So the summer so far hasn't been to bad" Lucas said

"I agree" she said as they started to reach the court.

"Let's go sit at that picnic table" he said pointing at the one closest to the river. The sat down next to each other on the table and he held her close to keep her warm "I love coming out here"

"I know you do" she said with a smile. They were both looking out into the water

"I feel when I'm here that no one could hurt me. It's like my 'safe place'" he said

"my safe place is with you, Lucas" she thought to herself but she dare not say it.

They stayed silent just listening to the cool breeze and just looked at the river. Lucas couldn't imagine being anywhere else at that moment. Being so close to Peyton made him so happy but nervous at the same time. He really had the urge to kiss her but he knew that would just make things more complicated. He closed his eyes to just focus on this one very moment.

Peyton loved being in Lucas' arms. Just like she thought she felt safest there. He was her protection. She couldn't imagine being in anyone else's arm or being anywhere else. She had the urge to kiss him but she knew that would make things more complicated. She closed her eyes to focus on this one moment.


	7. Sparks

**Title is a song by Coldplay**

**Sparks**

It was now July. July 4th to be exact. Ever since that night at the river court they felt like their connection had grown even stronger. But still they hadn't let anything happen because of Brooke and they didn't talk about their feelings. Now it was July 4th one month before Brooke came back but also Independence day. _The fireworks come out at night._

It was around 11am and Lucas was at his mom's café. He stood behind the counter staring out through the door, he was in a daze, then the door flung open. His face lit up, "Oh my god, Haley" he said happily and he walked around the counter to give her a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on tour"

"I was but then I decided to come home" she said with a smile.

"Come on lets sit down" he said as he pointed out the closest table. "Are you here for good?"

She nodded "Yeah, I couldn't be apart from Nathan any longer"

"You know he's in high flyers, right"

"I know, he told me before he left" she told him and then explained to him everything that had been said between them. It was hard for Nathan to let her back in so easily.

"I'm sorry Haley, but I'm sure he'll come around." He said and then gave her a hug "Where have you even been staying at?"

"Actually, when Nathan left to High Flyers. I didn't stay here. I was with my parents for the past month but they dropped me off here this morning so…. I was hoping to stay with you" she said with a hopeful smile

"Of course Hales." He said and then gave her the key to the house "here, you can go ahead and get settled in."

"Thanks" she said getting up from her seat and getting ready to leave

"Oh hey, listen. There's going to be a little get together with the town tonight out by the river walk. You wanna go?"

"Um…I'll think about it. I'll talk to you later, Luke. Bye" she wave and then walked off to Lucas'

Peyton was sitting at her computer checking for new e-mails. She had two. One from Brooke and one from _Jake_. She read Brooke's first.

_P.Sawyer, _

_I miss you so much. Cali is great and all especially to go shopping and all the boys have great tans, but I miss being in Tree Hill. It's my home, you know. I just wanna go back already, but I have no idea where I'm going to stay. You think it'll be okay if I stay with you if I don't have a place to crash when I get back? I can in no way stay at Lucas', that would be really awkward after what he told me. And what am I going to do about Broody…I care about him so much but I don't want to get hurt again….I won't let myself. Anyway how's Tree Hill been with out me? Anything I should know about? Please do inform me. Anyway, I hope you're doing alright and I hope to here from you soon. _

_B. Davis_

Peyton stared at the email in front of her. Brooke was for sure madly in love with Lucas but so was Peyton. Peyton couldn't tell her how she felt, it would make things awkward between the three of them. Before she replied to Brooke she wanted to read Jake's email.

_Peyton,_

_I just wanted to check up on you…see how're you doing…how've you been? I've been doing alright. I have good news. I found Jenny. I have joint custody… now, almost everything is complete in my life. The only thing missing is…you. I've tried to move on…but it's so damn hard. I wish you could be in my life, but I know that you have school and I'm down here in Savannah. Life can really screw you over sometimes. But I guess we just have to try and live it to the fullest. I love you._

_Jake_

That was a lot to take in for Peyton. She didn't love Jake….she loves Lucas. She wondered what she would reply to him. He still loved her very much but Peyton didn't. She opened Brooke's email message and click the reply button and decided to start with her.

_B. Davis,_

_I miss you too. Tree Hill is not the same with out you, but you probably knew that already. Knowing you, you've probably bought lots of clothes… and If you need a place to stay, you can stay with me for as long as you want Nothing exciting has really happened, But tonight there's going to be a small get together for the 4th of July. So who knows that might be fun. ….and about Lucas, I'm not sure what to tell you…sorry I can't be of any help. Anyway, can't wait to see you again, buddy. _

_P.Sawyer_

Peyton hit the send button and her email sent. Now it was time to reply to Jake. She opened up his message and hit the reply button. She stared at the blank document wondering where to begin.

_Jake,_

_I'm so glad you found Jenny! I bet you're really happy. As for me, I haven't been doing too bad. Everyone is gone though except for Lucas. Brooke's in California, Nathan's at high flyers, Haley's on tour, and my dad as out at sea as usual. I miss you being in my life Jake….but I've begun to move on. It was hard letting you go but you're right Life screws us over but we need to live it to the fullest because every day that passes us by we can never get back. Life's too short to be anything but happy. I hope to see you and Jenny one day. Remember there will always be a place for you in my heart._

_Peyton_

She hit the send button and it sent. She leaned back in her chair feeling like liberated. All month she felt bad for not letting Jake know how she felt, but it's not like she knew how. She didn't know his new email address, phone number, or where he was staying at. But finally telling Jake her true feelings about him made her feel good. She felt like she wasn't lying to him. There of course was still one person who still didn't know what she was feeling…Brooke.

Peyton's cell began to vibrate on her night stand. She got up off her chair and went over and answered it.

"Hey Luke. What's up?"

"Well, guess who came back."

"who?" she asked

"Haley."

"Are you serious? Why'd she come back?"

"She couldn't be away from Nathan any longer."

"It's about time she realized it." Peyton told him

"Be nice. Peyt. Anyway you wanna go to that thing at the River Walk today?"

"Yeah, we can hang out."

"Alright. I invited Haley but I don't know if she's going to go. I'll come by around seven?"

"Kay. See you then." She said into the phone and then hung up

They hadn't really been out since that last time they went to Candlelight Café and to the river court. Both Peyton and Lucas were pretending it was a date. They both wished it was but of course neither one of them said anything. Peyton was excited to go out again with him. She figured it'd be fun to watch the _fireworks_ and just enjoy the night with him.

It was now around 5pm and Lucas was finishing up at the café. "I'll see you tomorrow, Deb" he said waving goodbye as he walked out of the café and she waved.

He got in his truck and drove home. He found Haley asleep on his bed. She looked really peaceful and decided not to wake her. He quietly took some jeans out of his closet, a button down shirt that had different shades of blue, and then walked to the shower. He showered and got dress, fixed his hair, he wanted to look nice Peyton. By the time he was finished it was six. He went back to room and saw Haley was still asleep. He still had an hour before he had to be at Peyton's so he quietly logged onto his computer to check his email. When his email inbox opened there was one new message from none other than Brooke Davis. He opened it and read it.

_Hey Broody,_

_I know it's been a while since we talked… I just really wanted to see how you were doing. California is so pretty. It's a great place to shop… I know I really shouldn't be writing this in an email, it should be in person but I want to apologize for the way I left. I know I never gave you an answer or anything and I'm sorry but I was just caught off guard and didn't really know how to handle the situation. I do know that when I get back we can talk…like really talk about us or what ever. Anyway I won't take up anymore of your time. _

_XoXo_

_Cheery_

Lucas didn't know how to respond to her. His feelings for Brooke were pretty much gone. Does he care about her? Does he love her? Yes, of course but just as a friend. His heart belongs to Peyton….it always has, he just never really realized it. Lucas decided not to reply right away. He decided to just put it off for later. He looked at the clock and it said 6:30pm. He quickly shut off his computer, took a piece paper and wrote a note for Haley.

_Hey Hales, you looked so peaceful so I didn't want to wake you. I'm at the river walk if you wanna show up. I'll be there with Peyton. See you later. _

_Lucas._

He left the note on the nightstand next to his bed so Haley could see it if she woke up before he got home. After leaving the note he got into his truck and headed to Peyton's. It was 6:45 when he pulled into Peyton's drive way. He went up to her room and then spotted her. She was wearing a black tank and jeans and was sitting on chair bent down tying her black converse. She hadn't noticed Lucas at the doorway and when he spoke she was startled. She quickly put her hand over heart as she felt it race.

"Damn it Lucas. Don't scare me like that again" she yelled jokingly as she got up to greet him with a hug.

"Sorry. I didn't think you'd get so damn scared, Scaredy Cat" he joked

She shoved him playfully "Shut up"

He flashed her that smile that melted her heart "you ready to go" and she nodded

Lucas and Peyton walked along the river walk. It was really packed especially with little kids. They were all running around chasing each other or something. They made their way to the near by park where tables were set up with all kinds of food, hot dogs, hamburgers, cheeseburgers, et cetera. The _fireworks_ that were set up further back from all the tables. They scanned the area and Lucas asked if she wanted anything, she asked for a bottle of water. He went off to get it and he got one for himself and then walked back up to her.

"You want to walk to river court and watch the _fireworks_ from there?" he asked

"Yeah. That'd be great. I bet it'll look really pretty from there." She said looking up at the sky.

He looked at her "Yeah" and he smiled and then put his hand on her lower back and led her to the river court. They sat at the same table from two weeks ago. It had the best view of the _fireworks_.

The mayor of Tree Hill walked up to the podium that was set up at the park. "In honor of Independence day we have a small, but great firework show for you." He spoke into the microphone "Light em up boys" he said pointing to the 20 something year olds that were assigned to light the _fireworks_ this year.

Lucas and Peyton barely made out what the Mayor said. Just about a minute later Peyton and Lucas saw the first firework in the air. Three more shot up after that. Peyton smiled as more fireworks shot up in the air and Lucas looked at her and smiled. He liked to see her happy and smiling. She got up off the table and walked closer to the water so she could get an even better view of the fireworks, Lucas followed her. Both their heads were tilted up admiring the sky and then Lucas looked down at her, a few seconds later she looked at him and their eyes locked. The fireworks continued as he put his arm around her waist and turned his body to face her. He cupped her face, Peyton heart started racing and her stomach was filled with butterflies, as was Lucas. They both had a nervous smile on their faces. Now, firework after firework started being lit and shot up in the air meaning it was almost done. The sky was lit up with all colors, red, blue, green, pink, and purple. He lowered his head, closed his eyes, and lifted her chin with the hand that had been cupping her face. She closed her eyes and let him lift her head and kissed.

………

(A/N Imagine this song playing in the background)

………

_My heart is yours_

_It's you that I hold on too_

_That's what I do_

_I know I was wrong _

_But I wont let you down_

_I said Ohhhhhh_

_I cry Ohhhhhh _

_I saw sparks_

_Yeah, I saw sparks_

_I saw sparks_

_Yeah, I saw sparks_


	8. Where do we go from here?

**Title is a song by Filter**

Where do we go from Here?

They continued to kiss for a few more moments and then they both pulled away.

"Oh my God I can't believe this is happening" Peyton said with a smile

He smiled back "I know me either" he said cupping her face

"Where do we go from here?" she asked looking deep into his eyes

"I don't know really know but I don't want to think about that right now, I just want to be with you" he said

She smiled "Yeah, me too" but she felt a little guilty doing what she had just done because as soon as that kiss was over, memories of what happened last year came rushing to her mind. She then figured she would just deal with that later and just enjoy these moments with Lucas.

Lucas held Peyton's hand and he walked her to her house. They reached her front door. "So…." He said as he turned to be face to face

"So…." She said smiling "you wanna come in?" He nodded

She took off the lights of her room and they laid on her. Peyton rested her head on Lucas and he held her close. "What are we going to do about Brooke?" Peyton asked

Lucas closed his eyes and then thought of Brooke. For the longest time he had kept his feelings for her bottled up inside and then he confessed the moment she was leaving and now those feelings went away while spending the summer with Peyton. He sure was an ass wasn't he but he couldn't help the way he felt. Things with Peyton just feel right and I'm not dating Brooke so she really doesn't have a right to get mad….who am I kidding it's Brooke Davis. He thought to himself. "I'll talk to her….when she gets back. I'll explain everything. No lies this time."

"Are you sure you don't want me there. We can tell her together."

"No, I think it'd be best if it were just me."

Peyton said nothing but Lucas knew she had agreed with what he said. That was the last thing said that night and then they drifted off to sleep.


	9. Can't Take it

"Please stay seated and buckle until the aircraft fully stops" the pilot said as everyone in the flight from California to Tree Hill heard. Brooke sat nervously in her seat. She was back in Tree Hill after 2 months and she was going to have to see Lucas. She was hated the way they left things and she knew she would have to face him sooner or later.

After the plane landed she went to retrieve her suitcases and then took a cab to Lucas'. She knew she couldn't stay there any longer so she was going to pack the rest of her stuff and was going to search for a place.

Peyton slept peacefully in her bed and Lucas began to wake up. He looked to his left and saw Peyton. He admired how beautiful she looked. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her shoulder, neck, and then cheek and then she awoke. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Beautiful" Lucas said

"Hey Luke" she responded

"Sleep well?"

"Of course. I always do when I know you're next to me, you make me feel safe."

He wrapped his arms around her "I love that I make you feel that way"

She smiled "So what should we do today?"

"I don't know maybe we can go hang out at Haley's place (A/N: she has her own apartment, not the one in the show) or something."

"Yeah that sounds fine."

"I'm going to have to go home first. I need to shower and put on some new clothes you know. Are you going to want to come with me or should we just meet at Haley's?"

She turned to face him and snuggled even closer into him "I'll just with you."

"Ok. You go get ready then while I go make us breakfast." He said

She nodded and he placed a kiss on her forehead, then she got up and went to her bathroom and closed the door. Lucas went downstairs and started to prepare their breakfast like he said he would.

An hour later Peyton was showered and dressed and they had both eaten the breakfast Lucas had made. Peyton gave him the keys to her car and he drove to his house. They got out of the car and he intertwined his hand in hers and walked towards his room door. Before entering he whispered in her ear "I'm glad that we're together." And then gave her a kiss on her cheek and they both smiled and giggled as they entered his room.

Brooke's heart felt like a knife was just stuck through it. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her face completely fell. She could barely make out her sentence "Wh- what's this?" she said sadly.

Lucas and Peyton let go of each others hands and looked at her with nothing to say. They were silent for about 2 minutes when Lucas finally spoke. "Brooke…. I forgot you were coming today."

"It seems like you forgotten me completely" she said angrily

"Brooke w-" Peyton began to say but was cut off by Brooke

"Don't." Brooke said as she glared at Peyton "Don't even think you're going to speak to me."

"Brooke Please, can we just talk" Lucas pleaded

"NO, Lucas, we can't." she said as she quickly gathered her things and stormed out of the room.

Peyton and Lucas looked at each other and they were both feeling guilty…..yet again. "What are we going to do?" Peyton asked

"I guess let her calm down and then I'll go talk to her."

"Are you sure I shouldn't go talk to her?" Peyton questioned "This is pretty much all my fault" she said looking down at the floor

Lucas walked up to her and put his hands on the sides of her face "Look at me Peyton" and she looked up at him "This is not your fault. Do not blame yourself. You can't control feelings." He told her and she gave him a small smile. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm going to get freshened up and then we'll see what to do."

Brooke drove and parked her car on the side of the street close to Karen's Café. She stayed in her car as she cried. She couldn't believe she was reliving it. She continued to cry and then heard a knock on her window. She looked up and it was Haley. Brooke wiped the tears off her face and smiled and then opened the door and hugged Haley.

"Haley, Oh my god. What are you doing here?"

"I came back….for good." She explained "Brooke, is everything okay?" she asked concerned.

"Actually no. Listen I'm really glad to see you. I'm currently homeless and I now that I know you're here. You think I could stay with you."

"Of course, I would love the company. It's close to me and Nathan's old place its jus like a block or two away."

Brooke smiled and sniffled a little. "Alright then get in the car Tutor girl and lead the way."

In the car there were a few moments of silence but then Haley spoke "Brooke you want to tell me what's going on?" Brooke finally took a deep breath and told Haley everything about how her and Lucas became good friends, about what happened when she was leaving to California, how she couldn't stop thinking about him in Cali and how she couldn't wait to see him again, and then she told her about what she saw.

Haley couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed she was so caught up with find her place and trying to contact Nathan she never paid attention to Lucas and Peyton's relationship. "Brooke, I'm so sorry." She said with a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure I'll be okay." Brooke said and then they finally got to Haley's apartment. They entered it and then Brooke just placed her things by the couch. "I'll just sleep here for now at least" and Haley nodded.

"Listen Brooke I need to go out and do a few things will you be okay here alone?"

"Yeah I'll be fine Haley, thanks for caring" she said kindly

Haley went to hug her and then left. Brooke then lay on the couch and tears began to stream down her cheeks. She felt crushed.

Haley was coming out of the grocery store w/ two bags and then began walking down the street towards her home. That's when Lucas and Peyton saw her. Lucas jogged over to her.

"Hales" he called out. Haley turned around and saw him. "Hey Haley. Listen" he said "I was wondering if you've seen Brooke. She came back today and –"

"Yeah I know she's back and she told me what happened." She said and then Haley saw Peyton walking up to them. "Brooke is devastated. She's going to be staying with me for awhile. Both of you need to apologize."

"We know Haley. You don't need to lecture us. I need to talk to her." Lucas said

"Fine I won't, but just give her a little bit of space and then you can come over and talk to her." Haley said and Lucas nodded and then she walked off.

"I'll go over later tonight and talk to her." Lucas said to Peyton

"Okay." She said nodding

Hours later Haley sat on the floor her back against the couch watching TV as Brooke slept on the couch. She awoke though after hearing three loud knocks on Haley's front door. "You can lie back down. I'll get it" Haley said. But Brooke got up and went to the bathroom and rinsed her face.

Haley answered the door and it was Lucas. "Is she here?" he asked

"Yeah, She's in the bathroom" she said. "You can come in."

He did and then sat on the couch. Haley walked over to the bathroom. "Hey Brooke Lucas is here he just wants to talk."

"What!" she exclaimed "I don't want to see or speak to him again."

"Brooke, you know you're going to have to speak him sooner or later so just make it sooner and you can get it over with. I'll be in my room." Haley then walked to her room and closed the door.

Brooke looked at herself in the mirror for a few seconds before coming out to talk to Lucas. She took a deep breath and then walked out of the bathroom. When Lucas saw her he stood up from the couch. "Hey, Brooke" he said softly.


	10. Revelations

**Revelations**

Brooke stood there staring at Lucas with sad yet angry eyes. It made him feel horrible because Brooke didn't deserve to be hurt like this. "Hey" Lucas said simply. She looked down at the floor and didn't say a word. "Brooke, I'm sorry" he said moving closer. She looked up, his eyes piercing right at her. She could tell that he was sorry but it didn't excuse him or Peyton for hooking up or starting a relationship or what ever they had become. "I know you're mad but you've been gone for 2 months and we haven't even really spoken and –"

She finally cut him off, "Don't say that. You could have waited for me or at least told me something." She said nearly yelling. "After what you told me before I left was true you couldn't have just moved on so fast like that, Lucas." Hearing that made Lucas feel even guiltier than he already had, he hadn't done it on purpose it just happened.

"Brooke, I didn't mean to hurt you it just happened…" he said trailing off

"You should go" Brooke replied sadly. She loved Lucas she really did and she was so excited to finally come back and see him and possibly start a relationship with him but now with the current situation she knew that this was the end for them.

"But Brooke I really want to work thi-" he began to say but was cut off by Brooke again.

She raised her hand and pointed towards the door, "Just go"

"Brooke…"

"Lucas" she said in a stern tone "go" she paused and felt a lump grow in her throat "please." She begged and a tear began to roll down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"Fine I'll leave but I am sorry and I really hope we can work things out soon." He said and she stayed silent. She watched as he turned towards the door and began to walk over to it. He opened it and turned his head to look at her once more and she looked away. Lucas sighed and left the apartment. When she heard the door slam shut she moved back against the wall and slowly began falling to the floor with a flood of tears coming down her cheeks. She brought her knees close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Everything was getting so complicated again. Brooke knew that she wasn't dating Lucas but Peyton knew how she felt and Lucas had declared his feelings for her; she had a right to be mad.

Haley left her room and went right over to where Brooke was. Her heart broke when she saw Brooke on the floor crying. She hadn't exactly been best friends with Brooke but she knew that Brooke was a good person and didn't deserve this. Haley knelt down on the floor next to Brooke and embraced her in a hug. "It's going to be okay, Brooke. I promise"

"How do you know?" she cried "I can't believe this is happening again"

"I just do. You'll get through this. You're a strong person" Haley replied trying to somehow give Brooke hope. Brooke pulled away and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"Thank you, Haley" Brooke said with a weak smile.

Haley returned a smile "I'm here for you" she said placing her hand on Brooke's. "How about we get off this floor, indulge in ice cream, and watch your favorite movie"

Brooke smiled "Breakfast at Tiffany's"

"Of course it is" Haley said smiling back.

**TLS**

Peyton sat at her computer remembering when Brooke found out about sneaking around with Lucas. They had overcome that one obstacle and she wasn't so sure if they were going to be able to again. She thought back to the present and was dying to know how things went with her and Lucas. She felt horrible not telling Brooke about what was going on between her and Lucas. "Hey" she heard a certain blonde boy say. She turned around and saw Lucas standing at her doorway and he wasn't looking too happy.

"Didn't go well I assume" she said. He walked over to her and shook his head. "I should go see her tomorrow. This is my fault. I should've never told you how I felt…" she said shaking her head.

Lucas put his hands on her should and looked straight into her eyes "Peyton, none of this is your fault. You don't choose who you want to be with. It just happens. For us it was just horrible timing." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the side of her head.

"Again" she said "we have horrible timing, again. I just wish things were simpler." Lucas nodded in agreement. They walked over to her bed and lied down. Peyton moved close to Lucas resting her head on his chest.

"Everything will turn out okay, Peyton. We need to give her time." Lucas said. Peyton stayed silent. They soon drifted to sleep.

**I know I haven't updated in nearly a year. I'm so sorry but I had lost interest in this fic but I reread it and decided not leave my readers hanging. Hope you like it. Please Review**


End file.
